Sand Fang
by Emi-no-sabaku
Summary: Love story between Kiba and my OC. also includes some other characters that are from my friends! Kari, Kohana, Zim, Marie, Sathura and maybe some others Hope u all like it! OCXkiba,OCXgaara,OCXsasuke,OCXnaruto,OCXnaruto,OCxOC,OCXkabuto
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but i own Emi and my anime friends own the other characters that are not from Naruto!**

**Chapter 1**

She stood there in the shadows and watched as the three gathered on the training field. Who was it that they were waiting for? It was her, they were waiting for their cousin but they didn't know. She sucked in her gut and walked up to her cousins and introduced herself "My name is Emi Kitsuke, I'm the one your here to escort". She wore a long rust wig to match here own short rust hair. Her insomnia made her look like she had heavy make up on just like her cousin. the tilted headband covered her tatoo that ment Friend. Silently they turned and walked down the path. She followed at a distance so that they wouldn't about her similarity to their brother. But as they approached the rain village they stopped and put on their cloaks so if it rained they wouldn't get soaked. But she had left her hood down and and it did rain her makeup that she had put on over the insomnia to make her look less like her cousin melted away

The youngest of the three sibling; Gaara, turned round to check up on their small traveler and saw the mascara melting away but from a distance they looked like tears. Then he spoke to his sister, Temari who was checking the map for their location and she gave the map to the eldest of her brothers, Kankuro and backed up to where Emi was walking. Walking beside her she noticed that the tears weren't tears at all, but mascara. She also noticed the headband covering a stop on her forhead similar to where Gaara had his tatoo. The mascara was melting but the mascara wasn't going away actually it was growing and the girl looked more similar to her brother than what she had looked like before.

When they stopped for the night. The girl just stopped and rolled out a mat and sat on it. She didn't lie down, She just sat there staring into the darkness with a blanket wrapped around her. Temari lay awake watching the girl, Emi (that's her name or that's what she said her name was) hadn't said a word since they had left the Sand village. Temari knew that she herself would fall asleep soon so she told her brother Gaara to watch her (since he didn't sleep anyway). As soon as Temari's hand hit the pillow she fell asleep. Leaving Gaara alone with the strange girl named Emi. She sat the staring into the fire til Gaara went and got his Teddy, (yes, he still has it!) then she spoke to him "Nice teddy, I have something like him, Wanna see!" Gaara hesitated for a moment then He said, "...Sure" Then she got up and pulled a Huge bag out of nowhere. Then she open the bag revealing a medium size clay gourd (just like Gaara's) and when she had found what she was looking for she pulled out a small red stuffed Fox. Gaara now noticed the similarities between the both of the asked her about the gourd and she told him that it held her dad and that she wished that she could manipulate sand like he did.

They began to get to know each other and soon she told him more about her self and about her childhood. She had lived with her mom for 12 years in an underground house where her parents had gotten married secretly. There she had been born and she had been raised her father had died when she had reached one year of age but even though she had been but a baby when her father died she remember his face as he was still alive. As she gianed trust through out the night she soon took off her disguise and showed him the true her. Which made her look so much like him that when he went to gather firewood to keep the fire going Kankuro woke up and thought that she was Gaara. But he fell asleep again before the real Gaara got back.

**Sorry that this chapter is really short but i think most of my chapters will be short!**

**Emi no Sabaku **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Waking up, Temari heard curses and also the hard cold stare of two pairs of eyes. Opening her eyes she saw two pairs of black ringed eyes with green irises; one had a long bang falling down almost covering the eye. Looking to the left, she saw her brother Kankuro, (with a look of total shock showing on his face) staring at the two with a string of curses leaving his mouth!

She wasn't that surprised because she had noticed the similarities the other day but when she found out that they were related then she was surprised. They talked a while and with that they left the campsite and started for Kohona.When they reached the gate they walked inside and headed for Tsunade's office. There Emi stood there in the office as Tsunade tried to place her in a home somewhere in Kohona. Gaara helped her find a family to live with that wouldn't molest her or skrew her. In the end, she had to choose the Inuzuka clan.

Gaara and Emi, left Kankuro and Temari to do whatever they wanted. Temari whopped and ran toward the Nara clan home. Kankuro aollowed them because he was going to the training ground. Thats where they were headed. There they would meet Kiba Inuzuka, who would escort her to his house (there she would stay). There they waited for about a half hour.

Emi and Gaara watched Kankuro munipulate the gaint puppets for the children of the village. when they finally heard footsteps. They turned to find two boys both chunins. One had a bowlcut with some big ass eyebrows; he was covering the mouth of one totally shocked boy with brown hair and two fangs painted on his cheeks. On the ground, next to himwas a cute little white puppy with brown ears.

Emi looking excited did some hand signs and summoned two animals, A fox and a small brown dog with white ears. As soon as both animals had appeared, she introduce animals in barks and whines. Kiba fluent in the dog language understood her. Seems that she had learned the dog language from her mother and she had also found that she the language was also coharent by foxes because the small animals were somehow related to dogs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The reactions were plentiful but mostly different.

Naruto asked if Gaara was her long lost twin.

Neji went into some long talk on if they were cousins they shouldn't look alike.

Tenten thought that it was cool

Lee (**no comment**)" Nice, makes Gaara more youthful!"

Sakura and Ino fainted (**woohoo**)

Sasuke "Whatever!" (Sakura and Ino got up and started following him even though he already had a girlfriend)

Shino "..."

Hinata "H-h hi"

Kiba, well he just stared til they all left and she was there alone with him.

**Emi's POV**

He just stood there, he didn't move even as i picked up my bags and walked back to him. The little puppy that I had summoned was yipping at my heels telling the Boy that we had to head inside because it was getting dark.

Then, He twitched a small twitch because a summoned puppy was telling him what to do. He swiftly turned around and walked off the training grounds. I had to jog just to catch up. He was fast and cute with his brown hair and thick eyebrows. He had a wild look but it just made him look cuter. Obviously, I was probably the only one who thought of him this way because Gaara had told me that he was still single. Soon I was wondering if he thought that I was cute.

**Kiba's POV**

She's so cute! It's as if Gaara had became more femine and sweet. Ohh, Great it's getting dark, better head home.

* * *

They walked in silence til Kiba couldn't take it anymore, even Akamaru wasn't talking. It was getting too boring. "Talk to me Dammit" he yelled at Akamaru. Emi was chatting with her friend behind him. "we're close to the house, uh-oh!" Akamaru barked quietly. "what!!" Suddenly, he could hear a rustling of leaves in the trees above him. "Hyyyaaahhhh!!!" "Here we go again" An 18 year old girl with long brown hair in a ponytail flew down from the trees above. When she landed she started running and tackled Kiba. They both fell to the ground. The girl laughing maniatically, then she noticed Emi standing to the side. She walked over and introduced herself "My name is Hana, I'm Kiba's sister. Are you the girl who's coming to stay at other house?" " Yes, My name is Emi. I'm here to stay cuz I can't train in Suna, the villagers would revolt!" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, she got up from where she had sat down that night and silently walked outside into the morning sun. Feeling the rays on her skin made her feel, calm. Then she got down on the grass and started to meditate, using the good vibrations from the sun the cast out all of the bad thoughts that she had stored in her mind, hearing the front door slam she aroused dfrom her meditation to see Tsume walk out of the house with an arm load of laudry. Emi got up from where she sat and went over to help the struggling mother of two grown kids; guess that they were still sleeping after that night that the had spent chasing each other around the yard. They struggled and finally got the clothesline. There they started to hang up the clothes to dry.

**Kiba's POV**

She was sitting out there her feet floating a few feet of the ground. Then, My mom walks out with a bundle of clothes and Emi gets up to help her. They started talking it was a little hard to catch but obviously Akamaru caught it, but he wouldn't tell anything.

**Emi's POV**

Standing there next to Tsume helping her with the laundry, I kept quiet. Then, Tsume spoke "I know that you have had a life of solidtude so i shouldn't be asking this but, Do you like Kiba?" I blushed "How did you know?" "well, the way you look at him for a start, anyway. You do have very pale skin, expressions show easily."

* * *

Soon the clothes were dry and tsume and Emi carried them inside and Emi left with kiba to go meet Kurume (hope i spelled it right) and then they began to train, Emi taking a place to join Team 8. 


	5. Chapter 5

**The Birthday party**

Emi's life went on pretty well for months, then one day she got an invitation in the mail. The invitation said

"You are invited to Kari Morizaki's Birthday,on July 23rd you will spend two days with many friends and watch Anime movies with pizza and sweets!"

So, She went...

**Emi's POV**

The night started well enough we ate pizza and watched anime i made more friends, but then i began to get drozy and then the room started spining then i blacked out.

**Kiba's POV**

Emi left and soon after i got a phone call from naruto he wanted to meet me the training ground. I got Akamaru and left. when we reached the training grounds all of the boys were there except Shino (predictable) Naruto explained why he had called us all there. "gaara knows a way that we can spy on the girls. once we get in we can find out what they are doing. So, we went to kari's hoouse and gaara went in through the guestroom window. then, the back door open and gaara stood there and undeniable red blush across his face. we piled in and there in front of us was a window the girls were all there in their pajamas eatting popcorn and watching Fruits Basket. Then I noticed emi she was in a black tank night shirt with fish net sleeve and a pair of black shorts. He also saw sasuke's girlfriend Kohana, Naruto's girlfriends Zim, Marie and Hinata; then there was another girl some girl he didn't know. She wore a kimono with a yin-yang symbol on it. I went over to sasuke and asked him about her. He told me that her name was Akita and that she was kabuto's girlfriend and kohana's slave/ bestfriend. Then, the Television turned off and i saw that Emi had blacked out and was lying on the floor. There Sakura came out of the bathroom and she had a box of black dye. I wondered what the girls were planning and then I notice that the others were lifting emi up and putting her on a Chair. Kari said something but we couldn't hear it, i asked akamaru if he had heard what she had said and he said "Kari said that Emi needed a few changes to make her a little different from Gaara!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The girls keep working on Emi's hair. After a few hours, they had only accomplished a few inches of each end of her hair.

Emi's POV 

I stirred, my head hurt and my forehead was wet. Opening my eyes, I saw the other girls surrounding my head. They're faces had shocked expressions on their faces as if they weren't expecting me to wake up. Wishing to dry my face, I walked to the bathroom, my face shrouded by a towel that the girls had rapped around my hair. Washing my face, I removed the towel and screamed. My hair had black tips an inch long. My head started spinning, anger growing in my head. I walked out of the bathroom and then walked to my futon and lay down. I closed my eyes and lay there till the other girls went to bed.

Kiba's POV 

I wanted to turn away, but it was like I was frozen in place. I couldn't move hours and soon only Naruto, Gaara, and I stood there watching the girls. Suddenly, there was a jerk and Emi's head lifted and the girls stood over her staring, shocked that she had woken up early. She walked to the bathroom as the girls wrapped her head in a towel. From inside the bathroom came a scream and then out came Emi lips pursed and she stalked over to her futon and lay herself down. After that I left Kari's house and went home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Emi's POV 

On my futon, I lay and plotted and as I plotted the girls each went to sleep and I was the only one up and then, I had an idea. I started summoning, Onna my puppy whom I could summon and keep kind of like Akamaru but she was only summoned to play and fight with me. Then, using dopplegranger there was soon 12 onna in front of me all of them were real. I sat and watched them stroking my one true onna on the back while the others wandered around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

The girls all slept on, only Emi was awake watching her plan unfold, smiling at the puppies crawling around the girls. She twitched her fingers making one crawl over Kari.

**Kari's POV**

When I got up the next morning, I had pains in my back and on my head. Suddenly there was something on my butt and I turned around and screamed.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Suddenly, All the girls were awake and screaming except Emi who was just sitting there petting a brown puppy that was on her lap.

Emi's POV 

My plan worked out perfectly all the girls panicked and the puppies disappeared except Onna on my lap. There was no proof and so they all forgot and we all went on with the morning and the rest of the party went on smoothly.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The First Kiss 

Kiba awoke early, the morning that the party was over. He wanted to walk Emi home.

Emi's POV 

I got up and transported my Bags to the house so that I wouldn't have to carry anything. There was a knock on the front door after we all finished getting dressed. Outside the door stood Naruto, Gaara, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, and Kabuto stood outside waiting to meet their girlfriends.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kiba and Emi stayed awhile at Kari's House because Gaara wanted to talk with Emi. While, Gaara and Emi were away, Kari and Kiba talked.

Kari: Hey Kiba, you like her don't you?

Kiba: What are you talking about? I'm taking her home cause she lives in my house.

Kari: _**Denial, nice!**_ Why are you avoiding my question, then?

Kiba: _**Damn!**_Fine, How could you tell?

Kari: _**Score!**_The way you look at her and it's written all over your face.

Kiba: _**Shit! Better try to keep a straight face!**_Well! You think she noticed?

Kari: Nah! _**Cause, she's just like you and you haven't noticed that she likes you.**_

………………………………………………………. 

Emi and Kiba walked home, both watching their puppies walk ahead of them. Emi walked a little behind Kiba just like she had when they had first walked home together. She was sad and happy at the same time though what was passing through her mind at the moment that Onna and Akamaru passed from their sightline, did she speak " Hey, We're going to loose them!" At that she started to run and she only got about two inches away from Kiba. Kiba turned around to speak to her. At that moment she tripped on a rock and she fell on him. There they lay, she was blushing madly and he was clutching his wrists where they had caught on thorns from a nearby bush. When, she tried to explain he laughed and she blushed a shade brighter. She tried to get up but he just lay there not even trying to get up as though he wanted to stay there.

**Emi's POV**

It was embarrassing! I tripped and fell on Kiba. Now He's laughing, It stunned me; he was laughing at me! My face felt hot and I flushed with anger.

**Kiba's POV**

She was blushing. Uh-oh! I must have done something wrong. Lifting my chest up and using my elbow to prop myself up. I laughed trying to make her ease up but then she flushed. _**Oh shit, I'm getting nowhere! **_" I'm sorry!" I told her, " I never expected to be in this situation" "What situation?" She asked. "This" And I gently took hold of her chin and pressed her lips to mine.

Emi's POV 

"What situation?" I asked, "This" he said, he grasped my chin and pulled me forward. His lips were warm and smooth and the kiss was sweet and deep.


End file.
